Children of the Night
by Aidou and Koga Lover
Summary: When Kaien runs into an old friend he sends Cross Academy to Sontse i Misyatsʹ private school. A school in America where vampires and humans already coexist. There Hanabusa is partnered with a beautiful girl who seems to be pure at heart. Although they have left Cross Academy there still seems to be danger. Full summary inside.My first fanfic so please no flames? HanabusaxOCZeroxOC
1. Prologue

**When Kaien runs into an old friend he sends Cross Academy to Sontse i Misyats****ʹ**** private school. A school in America where vampires and humans already coexist. There Hanabusa is partnered with a beautiful girl who seems to be pure at heart with an overprotective older twin sister who both seem to be hiding a secret. Although they have left Cross Academy there still seems to be danger around every corner. Especially since now a pureblooded vampire isn't the most powerful creature out there. **

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own the plot, krylatyy****̆**** vovk (which will be explained later), and my OC characters. **

**Prologue**

"_What! Are you INSANE!" screamed a furious silver haired boy with dark lavender eyes while slamming his fist on the desk, efficiently breaking it in half. The short brown haired girl next to him cringed while the older man with long golden brown hair reeled back in shock, tears brimming in his eyes. _

"_But Zero-kun I think it's a good idea to see if the night class can handle being near other people _without _guardians there to help them remember." Kaien (a/n did I spell his name right? If not then I'm sorry) whimpered out while examining his desk. It was brand new, the last five have been rid of because they had faced Zero's wrath one too many times._

"_I agree with Zero Headmaster Cross. I don't think there quite ready to be moved the USA where other vulnerable students plus ours will be in danger due to their ignorance of what the night class is." Yuuki said trying to stay on the good side of Zero. _

"_YUUUUUKIIII! CAAAAAALL MEEE DAAADYYY!" Kaien said childishly while pouting. He acted so much like a child that it was hard for people to believe he was a thirty-six year old man. _

"_Head-Daddy?" Yuuki said nervously. _

"_YEA! My darling daughter let me give you a hug!" Yuuki quickly ducked before he grabbed her. He mumbled something vaguely sounding like "my daughter doesn't love me." Kaien's appearance suddenly went from childish to serious. "I will not listen to your protests any long-" A loud knock echoed off the ebony doors. _

"_May we come in?" A low sounding voice flowed through the door to their ears. Zero growled as Kaien said yes. A tall boy looking around 15-17 years of age came in followed by two blondes. His chocolate shoulder length hair was pushed to behind his shoulders and his bangs carefully placed so his red-brown eyes shown through. His white uniform made him seem paler than he already was and his face showed he was deep in thought. Any onlooker would think him a king carefully planning his next move on the battlefield. On the left side of him a boy a little shorter than the one in front of him. His naturally messy platinum blonde hair shadowed his bright mossy green eyes making them seem innocent and sweet. His face held a bright smile. The other blonde had carefully combed through golden locks ending at the base of his neck and his bangs parted just above his icy blue eyes. His white uniform didn't hold a single wrinkle. He stood tall and proud like an oak tree in the middle of a field. His face held also held a smile as he winked at Yuuki causing Zero to glare at him moving his hand under his jacket as a warning. _

_He instantly paled and shivered as if it was cold remembering his last encounter with the gun known as bloody rose hidden under the black uniform. _

"_Kaname-senpai. Aidou-sama. Takuma-sama. What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked energetically. Ever since that night ten years ago Kaname held a special spot in her heart. A spot only possible for someone who saved a five year olds life. Kaname smiled slightly._

"_We're here to discuss the school trip I believe you call it? I do not believe it is wise to pair the night class with humans in the way you plan it. Surely you do not actually mean to pair up one HUMAN with one of us and let them live together with the human's family…" Kaname trailed off seeing the look on Kaien's face. He looked dead serious. We all knew the reason why everyone was so agitated and nervous. The night class was full of vampires. They looked like angels sent from god himself but truly they were beings who lived and feasted upon human blood. The golden haired boy known as Hanabusa Aidou spoke up._

"_Kaien may I ask HOW you thought of this and WHY you're going through with it?" He spoke carefully as if this was a big math problem he could figure out with a simple equation. Kaien suddenly turned back into hid childish personality as he recalled what happened. _

"_Well you see Aidou-kun I ran into an old friend of mine who runs a private academy for humans AND vampires in the states. She's much farther along in the human vampire alliance plan. Humans at that school actually know about vampires and 98% accept them. The other 2% are just jealous haters, but that's to be expected. Once we got to talking she suggested that we combine the two schools together for the school year. Of course I agreed right away and we've already made the arrangements AND everyone in this school knows English so there's no way I'm going to back out. You can try and use your pureblood vampire powers against me but I will not give in!" Kaien finished firmly. Kaname sighed in defeat._

"_Very well I give in. I just hope this doesn't end in disaster and that you made sure that no one is in danger from this." Kaname replied coolly._

_Far into the woods surrounding the small town in North Carolina, USA two horse sized wolf shapes could be seen chasing a humanoid form. If one looked closely you would see the bigger of the two wolves was pure black with dark brown eyes. The smaller one in the lead was white with gold markings with yellow eyes brighter than the sun. The figure they were chasing was actually a level E vampire with eyes the color of blood and inch long fangs ready to drain another victim. However this level E would not get to live to do that again. They would make sure of that. The two wolves pounced on him tearing him apart limb by limb. The venom in their teeth made sure his body would not turn into crystals once he died. Due to the animalistic side they showed no mercy while devouring him. When they were finished they howled in victory of another meal transforming back to their human selves. Their eyes gleamed in the moonlight as they walked back home._

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue or should I drop? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own the plot, krylatyy****̆****vovk (which will be explained later), and my OC characters. If I did Kaname would most likely be dead in a ditch somewhere or atleast dying. In case you can't tell I positively LOATH him. I mean not only does he treat people like pawns but he also is in the way of the ZeroxYuuki shipping! Despite the fact I think Yuuki is an airhead.**

**Warning****: Japanese and english will be normal, _translations for Japanese and French will be in italic and underlined_, and _French itself will be just italics_. **

Chapter 1

**I laughed as I skipped along the edge of the sidewalk. Despite it being seven-thirty the sun was shining quite brightly. I turned around to wait for my nee-san as she trudged her way up the hill. Although her real name is Sol I called her nee-san because I'm slightly addicted to anime and picked up Japanese. At first look she as scary as she was beautiful. Her long silky black hair fell to her ankles and her animalistic dark brown eyes gave you the impression she was going to pounce on you and tear you to pieces. Her pale white skin contrasted with the black knee length dress I made for her. It was strapless and showed a lot of her back so you could see black angel wing tattoo. She wore black stiletto boots and her blood-red bag was hanging by her hips. Even from this distance my enhanced eye sight let me see my reflection in her eyes. I could see my ankle length white hair flowing free behind me. Some parts of it had snowdrops and real gold roses braided into it. No spray or anything, just purely natural gold roses. I too had animal eyes only mine were a bright yellow. I was a bit on the small side when it came to height however my Double D breast made up for it. I was wearing a white and gold Medeval dress, corset and all, with white Victorian boots using gold shoe lace. I was also pale but I had natural red lips that put roses to shame. Most people, mainly girls, thought we were conceited just because we knew we looked goddesses in the human eye. That was until they got to know us of course. **

** My nee-san was more on the bad girl side. I've heard people describe her as demonic, a she devil, the seven sins in human form (nee-san however was anything but gluttonous, envious, greedy, and a sloth.) Sadly I can't deny she's three of them. Anger managements definitely. Pride of course comes with the whole bad girl thing. Especially when she can make whole armies cringe in fear with one action. Lust sadly she does have. However it's only for one person. The one person out there, other than me, who can control her. Only problem is we haven't found him yet. **

** "NEE-SAN! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I purposely screamed despite the fact she could hear me even if I whispered it. I didn't want to give another reason for people to think we were strange. After all our best friends were vampires. We have the ears and tails of wolves AND we are super-strong and super-fast. I thought hard at what could get her butt moving in gear then suddenly I had an idea. I giggled a bit at the thought of actually doing it but decided against it. I don't like hurting people, especially not nee-san. **

"**Nee-san if you don't hurry up I'm going to tell Luke that you want to have sex with him!" I simply said this part loudly. We didn't want unwanted attention. Her eyes immediately harden and I knew she was angry. I did the best thing I could of. I ran. I ran the 15 blocks from the hill we were on all the way to Sontse i Misyats'. A private academy we go to where humans and vampires co-exist. Nee-san was close behind me the whole way and she kept trying to grab me. Suddenly I ran into somebody. I yipped in shock as I waited to hit the ground only to feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to stare into a pair of dark blue eyes. Funny I didn't remember closing them. **

"**Hello ****Lúa." His deep voice was abit seductiv. He helped me stand up ignoring the growls my nee-san** **was making. **

"**Hi Takashima!" I said in my normal hyper voice as casually removed his arm from my waist. I completely ignored the signs he was sending. He had a crush on me since fifth grade however I believed he was better off with Serene. Not only did they look alike with their black hair and blue eyes, but they acted the same to. I knew neither would admit they liked one another especially since it could put Serene in danger because of stupid vampiric politics.**

**I studied Takashima a bit more. Unlike other vampires he had a darker skin tone due to his Native American side. He also had the high cheek bones and the natural lean yet muscular build most of them had. Serene was also Native American but she was a bit lighter and had a more Caucasian face than Native American. Luke was a level A or otherwise known as a pureblooded vampire unlike Serene who was a level D. Just barely above the blood thirsty level E's. **

"**Stop hitting on me Takashima before nee-san tears your throat out." I said it easily as we went through the same thing every day. Takashima was about to respond when he suddenly stopped. I looked back to his face to see he was staring intently at something behind me. I turned around and gasped. Getting out of limos and other fancy looking cars were what looked like high-school students. They were all wearing uniforms except there were wearing two different colors. One group , the larger and more plain group, was wearing black uniforms with white design while the other group was not only wearing the exact opposite. No they were beautiful and they gave off the aura only vampires have. That meant one thing. They were vampires and very high ranked ones to. They must be from the other private school in Japan I heard was coming. I could've sworn they were coming at a later date though. However the reason I gasped wasn't because I was surprised they we here and they were vampires. Oh no, that wasn't it at all. From what I knew about purebloods there were extremely territorial when it came to other purebloods. I could tell that the person in the lead of the vampires in white uniforms was a pureblood. I looked back Luke to see his eyes became darker. Redder. Vampiric. Generally I didn't really mine when they did that but if I didn't stop him soon he was most likely going to fight him. And I could already tell that the humans were ignorant of the fact vampires were truly real. **

"**Hey Takashima lets go great them." Nee-san said. I stared at her like she just offered a demon permission to kill everyone. Of course she would do this. She loved bloodshed. She didn't wait for a response as she looped her arms with one of ours and dragged us to meet them. Don't get me wrong I love her but sometimes she just didn't know when to draw the line. We finally came to a stop in front of them. I decided to speak first.**

"**Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Luadesu. Kore wa watashi no futago no sorudesu. To kotchi kono kimuzukashī junketsu wa wareware no yūjin Takashimadesu. Anatagata no daremoga eigo shitte imasu ka?" I said in perfect Japanese. (**_**Hello, My name is Lua. This is my twin Sol. And this grumpy pureblood over here is our friend Takashima. Do any of you happen to know english?) **_**I knew they probably thought it was disrespectful to call a pureblood that but I didn't really care. I wanted to lighten the mood alittle bit. Apparently it worked Sol giggled and a few them even smiled including Takashima. **

"**Who are you calling grumpy? That demonic beast over there is the grumpy one." Takashima complained smiling. Sol stuck her tongue out at him.**

"**Why thank you. It means so much to me to be called that by you." She said wiping a pretend tear away sniffling alittle. Takashima laughed and looked back at our Japanese guests. **

"**Amerika e yōkoso. Watashi wa anata ga koko de subarashī jikan o sugosu koto o negatte imasu. Anata ga ushinaitakunai baai wa anata no puraido ya songen ga watashi no tonari ni kanojo ga akuma kara go riyō itadakemasu. Shikashi subetede wanai watashitachi no nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru node, anata wa eigo o hanasemasu ka?" Takashima said, he too was an anime freak so we learned Japanese together.( **_**Welcome to America. I hope you have a great time here. However if you don't want to lose your pride or dignity stay away from the she devil next to me. However since not all of us can speak Japanese can you speak english?)**_** A lot of them laughed. The one in front suddenly spoke. **

"**We thank you for you hospitality. My name is Kuran, Kaname. I am the dorm president." I studied him**_**. **_**His chocolate shoulder length hair was pushed to behind his shoulders and his bangs carefully placed so his red-brown eyes shown through. He wasn't very muscular but no doubt he was strong. Suddenly I felt something coming towards my wolf ears that I had hidden in my hair. I ignored it since I could be wrong and that I might be taken rude if they thought I was turning away to ignore them. Then suddenly I felt a soft yank on my ears and I yelped in surprise and pain. I felt nee-san's aura next to me flare to murderous anger. I tried to see who it was by looking Kaname's eyes. Let's see he was tall with dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a weird mixture of brown and silver. He was wearing glasses and a scarf and I immediately knew who it was. **

"**KAIEN CROSS IF YOU DO NOT LET MY EARS GO THIS INSTANT I WILL SET LI-LAN AND SOL ON YOU!" I screeched in pain. Everyone winced at the volume of my voice except for Sol. She just stood there glaring at him with schemes of how to torture and kill him without being notice running through her mind. He let go of them instantly looking around for any signs of a big white wolf by the name of Li-Lan that could almost always be seen accompany me. However when his eyes landed on Sol he went sprinted towards the school to hide behind our principle. Not that would have helped. I whimpered as I gently brushed my fingers over my abused ears. **

"**One day I am going to murder that man so bad that you won't even recognize his DNA." I vowed to myself. I looked at the vampires across from me. I was suddenly afraid of what they thought. After all I loved people talking to me but I really didn't like it when people forced themselves to do so or they end up calling me a freak and whatnot. I searched each and every one of their eyes. After all eyes tell you everything. Kaname seemed a little to thoughtful to me. The two blondes behind the I believe they said their names were Hanabusa and Takuma looked on with understanding and pity!? Oh dear..**

"**Wipe that damn pity off your face! We don't need it!" Nee-san snapped at them. **

** "NEE-SAN! They're just being polite. Besides don't you have a certain Kaien Cross to murder at this instance?" I said hoping to distract her. It worked as she immediately turned around and stalked off to find him. "I'm sorry about her. It's just…she has problems with trusting people." They nodded in understanding. I don't know why but I really wanted the one called Hanabusa to understand. He seemed different than the rest of them. Suddenly he came forward and I understood why.**

** "Do not worry **_**une belle.**_**" He was French. I always had a thing for French people. There was a big probability my soul mate was someone French. I smiled up at him. _"__beautiful one."_**

** "**_**Merci pour le compliment. Vous n'êtes pas si désagréable à regarder vous-même Hanabusa. Si ce n'est pas la peine que vous pouvez, je vous invite Hana lieu **_**?" He seemed surprised that I knew Frenh but he countined anyways. **_**"Thank you for the compliment. You are not so bad looking yourself Hanabusa. If it does not trouble you may I call you Hana instead?"**_

_**"Vous pouvez m'appeler tout ce qui est à votre belle attrayant, mais il n'y a rien que je dois éviter appelez-vous?" **_**He ****asked**** me. **_**"You can call me whatever is to **__**your **__**appealing **__**beautiful**__** but is **__**there **__**anything**__** I **__**should **__**avoid **__**calling **__**you**__**?" **_**I laughed looking back to were nee-san ran off. **

** "Rien à voir avec ma poitrine, la taille, et pas frapper sur moi quand ma soeur est proche." I said smiling.** _**"Nothing to do with my breast, height, and no hitting on me when my sister is near."**_** I had to add the warning.**

**Sorry it's so short but I couldn't really think of anything and plus I'm drowning in my school work. Anyway what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Do I need to improve anything? Are my OC's okay? Please reassure me or flame me (not to badly). Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. **


End file.
